This invention relates to an attachment for fireplace chimneys or dwellings and more particularly to a chimney capping arrangement.
The fireplaces in many dwellings are often unused during summer months. During such periods downdrafts of heat, insects and rain enter through the fireplace chimney to create a problem inside the dwelling requiring the sealing of the fireplace or installation of chimney filtering devices, heat and rain traps and the like. Such corrective measures are not only costly, but also introduce various inconveniences and sometimes adversely affect fire control of the chimney over the fireplace.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improved solution to the aforementioned problem of downdrafts through the chimney of a fireplace during periods of disuse without the referred to drawbacks.